


Three Hours and Six Minutes

by chilibabie07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Steve Rogers, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/pseuds/chilibabie07
Summary: “So I was thinking we could have sex tonight?”Steve chokes on his coffee and nearly snorts it out through his nose. Fuck.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	Three Hours and Six Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> A small lil Oneshot I wrote while watching Grey's Anatomy. First line literally is from that show. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So I was thinking we could have sex tonight?” 

Steve chokes on his coffee and nearly snorts it out through his nose. Fuck.

“Steve? Are you okay?” Bucky asks and stares up at his boyfriend of three hours and six minutes with big, concerned eyes. He tentatively lifts a hand as if to thump Steve on his back, but Steve waves him off.

“I’m okay. Just surprised,” Steve says. He coughs and tries drinking coffee again. This time it works.

“Well, we’ve been dating for two months and we finally got to the boyfriend/boyfriend stage exactly-” Bucky checks his watch, “three hours and seven minutes ago. You should know by now that I am very direct.”

“I know, I know. I was just.. not.. expecting this?” Steve explains and blushes. Godfuckingdammit, this is so awkward. 

“It’s okay,” Bucky says softly and grabs Steve’s free hand in his. “You didn’t answer me though.”

Steve sighs and plops down on the couch next to Bucky. He knew that this conversation would be happening soon. He even prepared for this conversation after their first date. But when Bucky said on their second date that he wanted to slow down, Steve thought that he would have a bit more time. Well, here they are now.

“Uhh, Bucky there’s something I have to tell you,” he starts hesitantly and places his coffee mug on the couch table.

“Uh-oh,” Bucky says. But he doesn’t let go of Steve’s hand.

“No no no, nothing bad,” Steve rushes to reassure but doesn’t do a good job if Bucky’s face is anything to go by.

“I promise,” Steve tries again and squeezes Bucky’s hand. He squeezes back. “Maybe I should just come out and say it. Literally. Bucky, I’m asexual.”

Steve forces himself to look at Bucky’s face, to see every reaction, every emotion flicking over his face. He doesn’t want to miss anything, if there is even just a fracture of uncertainty.

He doesn’t expect Bucky to start laughing. A real full-on laugh, throwing his head back, tears leaking in his eyes.

“Steve! You literally- you just came out,” he manages to wheeze out between body-shaking laughs. “Only you would make an unintentional pun in such a situation!”

Steve grins lightly. “So… you’re okay with it?”

“Steve, I don’t care if we never have sex, you might not believe this but I will totally be content with just kisses and cuddles from you!” Bucky half-yells and pounces on Steve, who lets free a happy laugh and wraps his arms around Bucky. 

About an hour later, they’ve now been boyfriend/boyfriend for more than four hours, Bucky notices happily, he lifts his head from where it was cushioned on Steve’s very comfortable chest.

“So does that mean our potential wedding night and honeymoon consists of us eating junk food and bingeing Walking Dead?” Bucky asks with a bright grin.

“Noo, please do not make me watch nine seasons of zombies,” Steve whines pitifully.

“Well, we’re not gonna watch Grace & Frankie again, so Walking Dead it is,” Bucky says cheekily. Steve groans and pulls Bucky up to prevent him from saying anything with his lips. Talented lips, as Bucky said.

They lie on the couch like this, lazily trading kisses and dozing off every few minutes. 

Steve is about to completely fall asleep when Bucky perks up again. “I also have to confess something.”

Steve would be concerned, but Bucky’s face is so bright and happy, there literally can’t be anything wrong. “I love you.”

He smiles and presses a short, chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips. “I love you, too.”

Bucky scoots down again, reclaiming his pillow that is Steve’s chest. 

“But no Walking Dead!” Steve says and Bucky just giggles.

“Whatever you say, pal.”

They totally watch Walking Dead on their Wedding night and honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/depressivesth?s=09)!


End file.
